Videl Buu
by sansastarkmustdie
Summary: Videl accidentally fuses herself permanently with Majin Buu. With her newly acquired power, Videl seeks to help out the Z Fighters in any way she can. NOTE: This alternate history with Videl means that Goku will no longer choose to train Uub as an apprentice since he has already found a powerful human in Videl.
1. Chapter 1

"Hyaaaaah!" cried Videl as she landed a powerful kick on the punching bag. The side of the bag exploded, sending a steady torrent of small rubbery beads pouring out. "So much for this being the 'Extra Tough' variety" muttered Videl as she wiped sweat from her face. She had died recently when "Kid Buu", as the Z Fighters had taken to calling the creature, had destroyed the Earth. She, along with everyone else, had been revived by Shenron, but the fact that she had been dead, however briefly, motivated her to train herself even harder.

Some days she felt that it would never be enough. She was only a human surrounded by much more powerful alien creatures. Even Krillin, the most powerful human she had ever heard of, was still nowhere nearly as powerful as his android wife. If another catastrophe ever faced the Z Fighters again, Videl wanted to be able to help. She didn't want to have to be protected anymore. Gohan had tried to reassure her by telling her that he had been in her position once as a small child who had to be protected by Krillin and Piccolo. He didn't get it though. He was a Saiyan child. By virtue of that fact alone, his potential was far greater than a human like her could ever dream of.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wanted to be more powerful so she would feel more worthy of being Gohan's girlfriend. It sounded silly when she put it in those terms. After all, Goku was married to Chi-Chi, and Vegeta was married to Bulma. But then again, Goku had a bad habit of abandoning Chi-Chi for years at a time, and Vegeta always acted like he was about to kill Bulma, so maybe Saiyan-human pairings did have some problems.

The only ex-human she knew of who was able to become something more was Android 18, but somehow she didn't think that the technology to turn herself into a cyborg was readily available now that Dr. Gero's laboratory had been destroyed. Videl shook her head upon realizing what a dumb idea that was. Lost in thought, she wasn't looking where she was walking and bumped right into Majin Buu's gelatinous belly.

"Hi, Videl!" squeaked the large pink creature in a high-pitched melodious voice. Videl backed up so that her face was no longer buried in a pink marshmallow and looked up at the grinning face looking down at her.

"Hi, Buu" said Videl politely. She made a point about always being nice to Majin Buu. Despite how friendly he acted now, Videl would never forget that this seemingly innocent creature could easily destroy the planet if he ever had the whim to do so. As much as she tried to like Majin Buu, he still creeped her out.

"I'm going to go take a shower, Buu" said Videl as she stepped around the large creature. "Maybe my dad will play with you."

"Can Buu come with you?" asked Buu.

"In the shower?" asked Videl incredulously. "Umm... that's really not proper. Besides, you never need to bathe. Your skin is basically self-cleaning."

"Not proper?" Buu wondered aloud in confusion. "Buu come anyway. Buu help you wash your back."

Videl was mortified, but the more she thought about it, the less horrifying it seemed. As far as she could tell, Majin Buu was totally asexual. And while they often referred to him by masculine pronouns, she didn't know if the concept of gender was even applicable to Majin Buu.

"Fine, you can come" said Videl. "But don't bother me while I'm showering and don't ever tell Gohan about this. If you tell him, he will get very angry at Buu."

Majin Buu's face became briefly despondent. "Angry at Buu? Buu no want to make Gohan angry. Buu won't tell."


	2. Chapter 2

"Videl looks funny without clothes on!" exclaimed Majin Buu with a chuckle.

Videl sighed. "Yes, that's exactly what every girl likes to hear. I look funny naked. Thanks, Buu."

"You're welcome!" replied Buu with a huge grin. Buu entered the large walk-in shower after Videl. He kept his odd-looking clothes on. Rather than doing any sort of cleaning of himself, the jovial Buu started dancing under the water streams. Videl rolled her eyes as she washed herself thoroughly. When she was done, she shut the water off. Buu moaned in disappointment. "Come on, Buu. The shower is over. I need to get dressed now."

Videl slipped on a thong and a sports bra and then dried her hair near the sink. As she was drying her hair, she spotted two yellow earrings. She had seen Vegeta toss them on the ground. They were nothing spectacular, but they looked nice enough that Videl had scooped them up. Today would be as good a day as any to wear them. She finished getting dressed and then started to put one of the earrings in her left ear.

"Buu want to try one on!"

"Really?" asked Videl. "You want to try on an earring? Whatever. Let's see how it looks on you. I'm going to have to shove this sharp point through your earlobe, but I don't think it will hurt you. Bring your ear closer to me so I can put this in."

Buu happily complied by lowering his head to the level of Videl's shoulders. She grabbed ahold of his right ear and carefully shoved the earring through his pink rubbery flesh.

"There! It's in. Now let me have a look at... Ahhhhh! What's happening!"

Her body suddenly felt like it was fading into nothingness. She couldn't feel any part of her body. She looked down in horror as she saw her physical form dematerializing and being replaced by an ephemeral light. She noticed the same thing happening to Buu. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and she was jolted back into her physical form. She was no longer wearing the T-shirt and athletic shorts she had put on though. She was now wearing clothes that resembled Majin Buu's clothes, and Majin Buu was nowhere to be found. She was also wearing both of the yellow earrings. She quickly removed them from her ears and threw them down the sink. She backed away from the mirror in horror and buried her face in her hands as she screamed in terror. She felt a small nagging presence from within her mind confirming what she had suspected. She had fused with Majin Buu.

There was a loud noise as the door to the bathroom was kicked in by Hercule, her father. He pulled Videl into his embrace as he scanned the bathroom for danger.

"Videl! My baby! What happened? Are you alright?"

Videl broke down weeping uncontrollably. Her father was very fond of Majin Buu, so she knew he would be devastated by the news. She knew she had to tell him anyway. It was the right thing to do.

"It's Majin Buu. Something happened. Do you know how Goten and Trunks are able to fuse bodies and become Gotenks?"

Hercule nodded. "Yes, I've seen them do it. What does that have to do with Majin Buu? There is no one around that he could possibly fuse with. He would only be able to fuse with a creature of a similar size and power level."

"That's not entirely true, Dad. Majin Buu's body can change drastically to a wide variety of sizes, shapes, and power levels. He can fuse with just about anybody. I didn't realize that until it was too late."

"Too late? Fusion only lasts 30 minutes."

"Not this time" said Videl. "This time, it's permanent." Videl knew her words to be true because she could feel the truth of the situation deep down in her consciousness. She knew that this was a permanent bond. For whatever reason, rather than it being a 50/50 split like it had been with Gotenks and Vegito, Buu's essence had essentially dissolved itself into Videl. She was still around, but the old Buu was gone. Somehow, she instinctively knew that this wasn't accidental. She knew that Buu had sacrificed himself for her.

"Who did Buu fuse with?" asked Hercule frantically. His eyes suddenly widened with realization when he saw the clothes Videl was wearing.

"Yes, Dad. Buu has fused with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Videl had to explain what happened several more times to her father. He was in shock at losing a friend, but he began to calm down when Videl explained that Buu's soul was now inside of her, and that since she would always be his daughter, that he would always have his friend, Majin Buu. Hercule seemed to be fine when Videl put it like that.

It was immediately apparent to Videl that her power would take some getting used to. Although her mind and body were still her own, she had obtained Buu's power. Her dad couldn't help her. She needed someone who was accustomed to that level of power to train her. She decided that she might as well use Gohan for that purpose, since it would give her an excuse to spend more time with him. They weren't officially a couple yet, but the chemistry was undeniable. Everyone was still recovering from the Earth being destroyed and then recreated, but Videl hoped to start dating Gohan soon.

She changed out of Buu's unusual clothing and put on some nice clothes. She had been invited to dinner with Gohan's family. Flying to his house was much more awkward than it used to be. She was still learning to control her new power, so finding the right amount of power to use for flight was difficult. She arrived just in time. Chi-Chi had just finished setting the table and warmly greeted Videl and invited her to sit. Chi-Chi used to distrust Videl but had warmed up to her very quickly when she learned how rich Videl's family was.

Before Videl could sit, there was a flash of orange and a gust of air that shook the whole house. Videl realized it was Goku arriving to eat. Chi-Chi's announcement that dinner was ready had caused Goku to rush to the dinner table. Videl could never decide whether to be disgusted or entertained by Goku's voracious eating habits. Goten came running in shortly after his dad. The last person to enter the room was Gohan. Videl met his eyes and gave him the smile that she only had when he was around. Gohan blushed a little at the sight of her.

"There's a seat right here" said Videl, pointing to the empty seat beside her. Gohan nodded, and awkwardly shuffled over to her. His shyness was endearing to Videl, who was anything but shy. Once they were all seated, the first course was brought to the table by a small robot. The robot had been a gift from Bulma. Chi-Chi had complained about what an exhausting chore it was to feed her family, so Bulma built a robot to help out. The first item of food the robot set on the table looked like a gigantic turkey. The meat had to have come from a dinosaur, Videl concluded. Goku immediately tore off a huge chunk and shoved it into his mouth.

"Can someone please pass me the salt?" asked the more civilized Gohan. "Sure, no problem" replied Videl as she casually reached across the large table and grabbed the salt shaker. Goku's meat fell out of his hands and onto his plate with a loud crashing sound. Videl looked at everyone else at the table. They were all staring at her with mouths agape in surprise.

"What is everyone looking at?" demanded Videl, her temper starting to rise. "Uh... Videl..." mumbled Gohan. "Your arm..."

"What about my arm?" asked Videl angrily. She held up her arm. "It looks like a normal arm to me. You have two of them yourself. What's so fascinating about mine?"

"It stretched!" exclaimed Goten excitedly. "Your arm stretched very far when you grabbed the salt! It was awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?"

A serious expression overtook Goku's face. "That energy I'm sensing! It's Majin Buu's energy, but it's coming from you, Videl. Do you know why that might be?"

Videl sighed deeply. "That's why I wanted to come to dinner tonight. I wanted to talk to you all about what happened. I tried on these yellow earrings that Vegeta threw away. I assumed he was going to give them to Bulma, and then got mad about something as usual and threw them away. I let Buu try one on too."

"Oh no!" cried Goku. "I really hope those aren't the earrings I think you're talking about."

Videl nodded. "I'm afraid so. I fused with Majin Buu, and the fusion is permanent."

"How is that possible?" asked Goten. "I thought you had to be the same size as the person you are fusing with. Isn't that right, Dad?"

Goku shrugged. "That's what I was taught about fusion, but the Supreme Kai was about to fuse with Kibito by using the earrings, so it seems like this sort of fusion is different than the fusion I taught you and Trunks. Besides, I'm not so sure size would matter anyway, even if it were a requirement. While Videl's body has a specific size and shape, Majin Buu's body can change drastically. I don't know how he does it."

"It makes sense according to what I'm studying in physics class" Gohan interjected. "Matter and energy are interchangeable. One can be converted into the other. With as much energy as Majin Buu has, changing the amount of matter in his body should be simple. That's how he can stretch his limbs at will. He simply converts energy into more matter that is then transplanted into his arms. And now it looks like Videl can do the same. Fusion with Majin Buu makes more sense than it seems at first glance."

"I don't want it to make sense!" cried Videl. "I want to reverse this! Please tell me there is a way!"

"There might be" replied Goku. "Supposedly, this sort of fusion is supposed to be permanent, but Vegeta and I were able to reverse our Vegito fusion."

"What?" gasped Chi-Chi, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You were actually fused with Vegeta? That is unacceptable, Goku! I married Goku, not Vegito! And I definitely never agreed to share a husband with Bulma!"

"Relax, Chi-Chi" said Goku in a reassuring tone. "As you can see, I am no longer fused with Vegeta. Somehow, the fusion was dissolved when we were swallowed by Majin Buu. That's why I think there may still be some hope for Videl. Fusion operates according to certain rules, but as we have seen before, there is something unique about Majin Buu that allows for those rules to be bent a little."

"So, any ideas on how to bend those rules?" asked Videl.

"I have no clue" replied Goku, a bit more cheerfully than the situation called for. "But I know who might have an idea. The Elder Kai! If anyone can help us out, it would be him. I can use Instant Transmission to take you to his planet. But first, I'm going to finish eating. I'm starving!"


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Goku agreed to take Videl to the Sacred World of the Kais to see the Elder Kai. Gohan was concerned for Videl, so he agreed to come along. Goten begged to come along too, since he had never been to any other planet besides Earth. Goku agreed and took all three passengers along with him via Instant Transmission.

As soon as they arrived, Goten immediately began running around to explore the planet. Chi-Chi would have scolded him, but Goku was happy to let his young son be a kid. The three grownups flew towards the Elder Kai's energy signature. Videl found she was able to easily keep up with the two Super Saiyans. They found the Elder Kai sitting against a tree, his face buried in a very explicit pornographic magazine. Goku sighed. He was as bad as Master Roshi.

The Elder Kai looked straight up at Videl when they drew closer. Videl didn't like the way he was looking at her, especially since his eyes were feasting on pictures of naked women just seconds ago. She swore to herself that she would knock him into orbit if he tried anything.

"Let me guess" he said calmly. "You fused with Majin Buu, right?"

Videl nodded. The Elder Kai immediately leapt to his feet and began to dance excitedly. "Yes!" he cried. "Thank you!"

"What?" asked Videl. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because the threat of Majin Buu has been eliminated. Goku was foolish enough to allow the most dangerous creature in the universe to live on Earth instead of destroying him. That creature was a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off and put us all in the brink of total extinction once more."

"Hey! I'm right here!" cried Goku in anger. "I let Majin Buu live because he no longer posed any harm. His soul had been cleansed of its evil. He deserves a chance at life too."

"Ah, but now he has that chance" said the Elder Kai. "His spirit still lives in inside Videl. The evil part of Buu may have been eliminated, but the good part still had one very dangerous flaw. And that flaw is his impulsive nature. The good Buu was like a child. His understanding of right and wrong was very superficial. He was a creature of impulse above all. If he killed out of a childlike impulse, then whether or not you consider him to be 'evil' is irrelevant to the people killed. Being fused with Videl may actually be good for Buu. Maybe the time spent fused with her will mature him, and he will be a lot more manageable when they finally do separate."

"So it is possible to separate then?" asked Videl.

The Elder Kai shrugged. "It might be, although I'm not entirely certain it will work. The sort of fusion you engaged in is supposed to be permanent. It's also meant to be used by two people with similar power levels. Obviously, Buu can fuse with anybody regardless of power level. If I am right about this, then Buu's power level was masked so that it was equal to Videl's at the instant of fusion. This was likely an involuntary reflex. After the fusion was complete, Buu's full power returned. So even though the difference in power level between Buu and Videl is extremely vast, the fusion that holds them together is based on a false parity between Videl and Buu. Since Videl appears to be the dominant persona in this fusion, her power level is the key to holding the fusion together, and conversely the key to breaking it apart."

"You completely lost me there" said Gohan. "I kind of understand what you're saying about the fusion, but I don't see how that would help Videl break the fusion."

"Be patient!" shouted the Elder Kai. "I'm getting to that. Had it not been for intervention in the form of being turned into candy and devoured by Buu, Goku and Vegeta's fusion would never be able to separate because Vegito was equal parts Goku and Vegeta. If Vegito increased his power level, then it would be an increase for both the Goku component as well as the Vegeta component, and they would stay balanced. However, the fusion between Videl and Buu is vastly unequal. Buu made a sacrifice to ensure that Videl was the dominant persona. This actually makes breaking the fusion harder. Had Buu been dominant, he would merely have to suppress his power briefly in order to break the fusion. However, since Videl is dominant, she will need to increase her power level significantly. If this 'Videl Buu' fusion increases in power, the Videl component will have a much bigger increase than the Buu component. As the gap between their actual power levels closes, the false parity that holds together the fusion will become imbalanced. Small changes in the balance for the fusion will require much larger changes in power level, but it should be possible in theory."

"I think I'm starting to understand" said Gohan. "This reminds me of a lesson we had in school about covalent and ionic bonds, and how some atomic bonds were more easily broken than others. But it sounds like it's going to require a lot of effort just to tip the balance slightly."

"It's like swinging a sword" said the Elder Kai. "The tip of the blade moves faster than the hilt. So you have to swing the tip along a longer arc than the arc that the hilt moves along, but you end up moving the same number of degrees. Likewise, Videl has to increase her power drastically in order to tip the balance of the fusion enough to break it. The fusion won't get much stronger, but the Videl component of the fusion will."

"I don't care about atomic bonds or the geometry of swinging swords" muttered Videl bitterly. "But if I have to train in order to break this fusion, then bring it on. Come on, Gohan! Let's fight right now!"

Goku smiled and shook his head. "Let's do that later. I know quite a bit about which training techniques are the most effective. Let me teach you a few things first, and then you can do some sparring. In fact, I know just the technique to start you out with. It's a classic technique of the Turtle Hermit school. It's called the 'Kamehameha Wave', and I think you will like it."


	5. Chapter 5

"The first thing you want to do is bring as much of your energy to the surface as you can" explained Goku. "You won't need to do this once you have more practice with the Kamehameha Wave, but for now, it will help if you are in tune with your full power. Dig down deep and find the full depth of your power, and once you have it active, hold onto that power!"

Videl could feel the enormous power within her, but bringing it out proved to be a challenge. It was like trying to eat soup with a knife. Just when she thought she could grasp it, her power slipped away. Goten was lazily flying around in circles overhead. He noticed Videl struggling, and flew down to where she could see him. He effortlessly turned Super Saiyan to show her how easy it was. Videl wasn't a saiyan, and therefore could turn Super Saiyan, but Goten seemed to think that it was just as easy as what she was trying to do. Maybe it is, she considered. Maybe she was trying too hard.

Suddenly, she felt the power surging through her. It jolted her whole body with its unexpected ferocity. The air around her seemed to ripple with the aftershocks from the mere presence of her power.

"Perfect!" shouted Goku. "You're doing great. Now, I want you to put your hands together and move that power into your hands. You need to compress it into a ball of energy. Try to move as much power into that ball as you can, leaving the rest of your body with just enough to still be able to fly."

Videl didn't have to look at her hands. She could feel the power being concentrated into its purest form. She spoke the familiar phrase she had heard before.

"Kaaaaa Meeeeeeee"

She could barely contain the enormous power that she was holding.

"Haaaaaaa Meeeeeeee"

She had never felt so alive before. This had been what she had dreamed of since she watched the Cell Games on TV. This was the legendary power used by the golden-haired fighters. Her father was wrong. This was no trick. This was as real a power as any, and it was hers.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A blinding beam of pink light erupted from her outstretched palms. She fed it every ounce of energy she could muster. The air around the beam seemed to explode from the shockwaves. She concentrated on the beam in order to maintain her connection to it. She suddenly had an idea. Using all of her willpower, she forced the beam to curve upwards and sent it shooting off into space. She then collapsed onto all fours and began gasping for breath. Goku chuckled.

"That was good, Videl. You should stand up though. The exhaustion you are feeling is mostly just in your mind. You aren't used to this kind of power, so your mind is conditioned to expect it to be more draining than it actually is. I think you will find that your body still has plenty of energy left."

Videl climbed to her feet and realized that Goku was right. She felt perfectly fine. Goten floated to the ground and casually fired off a Kamehameha Wave of his own. "Dad, why was her Kamehameha Wave pink?" asked Goten. "I thought it was supposed to be blue?" Goku shrugged. "Probably just due to Buu's unique energy signature. The color isn't important though. That was identical to the Kamehameha Wave we can do in every way except color."

"Glad to hear I did it right" said Videl. "I want to spar with Gohan now."

Goku grinned and shook his head. "That wouldn't do you any good. Gohan would be too delicate with you. I will be your sparring partner, and I should warn you that I intend to be a Super Saiyan from the start, so prepare yourself."

Using seemingly no effort, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Alright, no energy attacks here" said Goku. "It's too dangerous at your power level." Videl nodded. "Fists it is then. I'm ready when you are."

Goku flew headfirst towards Videl. As he drew closer, he spun his body around so he could aim a kick at her midsection. Videl leaped high into the air to avoid his kick, exactly as Goku had hoped she would do. He jumped up after her, his body rising faster than hers. Videl tried to knock him away with a downward strike, but Goku had been anticipating such a move. He grabbed her forearm and threw her down. She hit the ground hard, turning up grass as she slid.

"In my Super Saiyan 1 form, you are much stronger than me, Videl. You can do this. Just relax and focus on my movements."

Videl didn't wait for Goku to attack. She flew at him this time. He tried to dodge to the side, but she caught his abdomen with a powerful kick that sent him flying in the other direction. But Videl didn't want him flying too far, so she grabbed him by the ankle and began spinning rapidly in a circle before throwing Goku as far as she could. She barely had time to congratulate herself before she was struck from behind by Goku.

"Hey, you used Instant Transmission!" cried Videl. "That's no fair!"

"None of the fights I have ever been in have been fair" said Goku. "Now prepare yourself for Super Saiyan 2!"

Goku proved to be a much more dangerous fighter in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Videl could barely keep up with him. They exchanged blows in midair faster than Videl had previously thought possible. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to gain an advantage. She was faster and stronger, but he was a more experienced warrior who was used to having to fight those who were stronger than him. Goku knew her every move before she did.

Suddenly, Goku used Instant Transmission to appear just below her. When Videl started descending to catch him, Goku suddenly shot upwards. His kick hit her stomach with full force, sending her careening through the air, winded and angry. Her rage grew as she recovered from the kick.

"Buu mad!" she screamed. "Buu make you pay!" She lifted her hand above her head and formed a large pink energy ball. It was almost as big as Goku's last Spirit Bomb. She hurled the ball of destructive energy down at Goku. Panic overtook Goku's eyes. "Videl!" he shouted. "This is the attack Buu used to destroy Earth! What were you thinking?"

Goku ascended to Super Saiyan 3 and caught the energy ball, but he couldn't stop it. Gohan was there in an instant to help his father. Gohan unleashed his hidden power that the Elder Kai had unlocked for him. Even with the combined power of Goku and Gohan, the energy ball kept pushing them back. Videl was horrified by what she had done. She didn't know what had come over her but she was desperate to stop her attack. She tried to find some way to recall the attack or make it dissipate but it was to no avail. She focused intently on the energy ball and used all of her willpower to try to make it disappear or at least change direction.

Suddenly, the ball grew dark. Videl realized it was being converted from energy to chocolate. Majin Buu had some really bizarre powers, but for once, she was thankful for his sweet tooth. The chocolate ball shattered from the enormous force being applied to it by Goku and Gohan.

"Why would you do that, Videl?" asked Gohan. "You could have killed my father!" Goku held up a hand to Gohan, signaling him to be quiet. "I don't believe she meant to do that" he said. "I still have to do something about it though." His voice was calm but angry at the same time. Gohan watched as Goku grabbed Videl by the arm and then disappeared using Instant Transmission.

Gohan looked over at Goten "Why would Videl do something like that?" he wondered aloud. Goten shrugged. "No idea. She's your girlfriend." Gohan grew red in the face. "She's not my… Well, maybe she is. I don't know. I like her, but what just happened makes me wonder about her. Whatever the situation is between us, I'm going to have to have a serious talk with her."

Gohan stared at the sky in silence, wondering where his dad and Videl went. A few minutes later, Goku reappeared with Videl beside him. Her face was red and showed evidence of dried tears. She was clutching her backside with both hands. Gohan's jaw dropped. It was easy for him to piece together what had just happened. "Uh… Dad? Did you just spank my girlfriend?"

Goku nodded meekly. "Well, I only did it because I wanted to impress on her the seriousness of…"

"What?" interrupted Videl. "Did you just call me your 'girlfriend'?" Her tone was demanding. She walked closer to Gohan and stared straight at him, her eyes demanding an answer.

"Well… uh… you see…" Gohan wished be knew Instant Transmission so he could disappear right then. This was scarier than fighting Cell had been. "I would like that, Videl. But only if you feel the same way."

Videl's demeanor softened. Her body loosened up and she breathed a deep sigh of relief. "I do feel that way, Gohan. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Goten laughed obnoxiously. "Gohan has a girlfriend!" he yelled in a teasing voice.

Both Gohan and Videl turned to look at Goku. He seemed perplexed momentarily until he realized what they wanted. "I approve" he said. "Videl, I don't know how serious things with you and Gohan will become, but I want to welcome you to our family."

"Thank you" said Videl softly. "And Goku, I really do want to apologize again for that attack. I let my temper get the best of me, but I promise I didn't actually intend any real harm. I just don't fully know my new strength. No hard feelings on both sides, right?"

"Of course!" said Goku with a slight chuckle in his voice. "You are almost as strong as me, even as a Super Saiyan 3. You might even surpass me some day if you train hard enough. That's why it's vitally important that you also learn to control your power, and I know someone who might be able to help you with that."

"Who, Elder Kai?" asked Videl. Goku shook his head. "No, he's not a fighter. I actually had Piccolo in mind. He trained Gohan when he was younger. I had to reconsider that idea when I realized how much latent potential you have though. You are way too strong for Piccolo. I was thinking someone like… Vegeta!"

"You can't be serious!" shouted Videl. "That man is a psychopath. Maybe you all have forgiven him for intentionally trying to destroy Earth but your trust is going to come back to bite all of you one day!"

Goku shook his head. "I understand why you see him that way, Videl. I really do. But I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I know he is not the same man who tried to destroy Earth. He's changed a lot since then. Just please spar with him sometime. I promise it will be OK."

"What makes you think he will even want to help train me? asked Videl.

Goku's face lit up with a boyish grin. "Last time I saw him, he had just finished going on a shopping trip with Bulma, and he looked completely miserable. If you offer him a chance to fight, he won't turn it down."


End file.
